Hello, Future Us!
by Fighting4Writing
Summary: "And this family is…" Mr. Weasley was half dreading and half excited for the answer.  "Yours." The twinkling increased.  "So…what you are saying is….that our family….from the future….they went back in time?"   "Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying."
1. A Visit From Dumbledore

**A Visit from Dumbledore**

Someone surveyed the burrow with twinkling eyes, gazing out from behind half moon spectacles. His ruby red cloak billowed behind him, and his long white beard fluttered a bit in the warm summer breeze. Many children would say that this man looked like Santa Claus; but that was not the case. Though it would bring Ginny great joy, Santa was not visiting the burrow. Albus Dumbledore was, however. He brought…..interesting news to the Weasleys, and already his mind was poring over all the possibilities. He stood a second, in silent contemplation, then went back to studying the home with wise eyes. He smiled slightly at the overgrown garden and the gnomes inhabiting it. One stray gnome wandered over to where Dumbledore was standing and attempted to bite his toe. He missed and went stumbling forward, as Dumbledore was walking towards the burrow.

Molly was busying herself over the stove, swishing her wand over the boiling turnips, muttering under her breath. Wiping a few strands of red hair out of her eyes, she consulted Gilderoy Lockhart's book, Meals with Merlin; Wonderful Cuisines Worthy of the Great Wizard Himself. Her brow furrowed as she read that Gilderoy's magical prowess neared Merlin's capability, but then went back to studying how to properly boil turnips.

"Jiggle and swoop." She jiggled her wand in her hand, then swooped it through the air in a great arc. At once, her pot exploded. Coughing as purple smoke filled her eyes, she heard the rest of her family thundering down the stairs and the doorbell rang.

Arthur muttered a spell, and the purple smoke was sucked into his wand, and the twins groaned.

"C'mon dad." Whined George, "The smoke added a nice flair to the kitchen!"

"Yeah, it matched our drapes! Though we might have to dye our hair, orange clashes horribly with purple," Fred chimed in.

"Oh, shut up you two" snapped Percy as Ginny giggled.

"Wha'? Wha' hap'nin'?" murmured Ron, rubbing his eyes drearily.

"Maybe if you didn't sleep in until 11:30 you would know what's going on." Suggested Charlie.

Bill followed in silently, not really wanting to add anything to the already frenzied atmosphere. The doorbell rang again.

"Bill, dear, can you get that?" Molly asked, trying to wipe the counter down with a spare piece of cloth. ("My blanket, Mum!" Ginny cried, trying to tear the fabric out of her mother's hands.)

Bill darted out of the kitchen as fast as he could, and he could hear the ghoul moaning in the attic. Man, was this a crazy start to a day. He opened the door and his mouth fell open as he saw Dumbledore standing there, as calm as can be.

"Uh, Mum! It's Dumbledore!" Shouted Bill.

"What, dear? Speak up!" Molly shouted back, shooing all her children out of the kitchen.

"DUMBLEDORE!" Yelled Bill, and Molly rushed out into the hallway, looking exasperated and slightly crazed.

"Oh, now? I mean, come in! What do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" she said, wiping off her hands on her apron. "Excuse me for one moment. ARTHUR!"

Mr. Weasley came running into the kitchen, wand brandished like a sword.

"What is it dear? Boggart? Death Eaters? Dear Merlin no, don't say it's Muriel!" he asked frantically.

"Arthur! Calm down! Dumbledore's here, go alert the children and I'll prepare a pot of tea." Molly said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, okay," Arthur said, and walked away muttering. (Thank god it's not Muriel, gave me quiet a scare, etc.)

In their mother's absence, all the children scurried back into the kitchen and made haste to look like they were working on one thing or the other. Bill, Charlie and Percy got out their schoolbooks and pretended to be reading with fascination (In fact, Bill and Charlie were just looking at the page; Percy was actually reading and finding it slightly enjoyable.) Fred and George were looking over maps that they had found in the closet, and every now and then they would gasp and point at a spot on the paper. Fred had a map an obscure muggle town (one which Arthur Weasley used to locate the position of a rogue stapler) and George had a map of the London Underground. They thought themselves very good actors, and believed themselves able to convince anyone of their interest in maps, including Albus Dumbledore. Ron stood in the center, glancing around and unsure of what to do. He decided upon grabbing the blanket out of Ginny's hands and continuing wiping down the counter. Ginny promptly grabbed it back, pushed him down, and started wiping the counter herself. Ron was laying on the floor, flustered, when Albus Dumbledore walked in.

"Good day to you." He said, glancing around. Ron blushed furiously and stood up, muttering. He scowled at Ginny who smirked back. Molly and Arthur walked in after him. Molly immediately began bustling around the kitchen, and Arthur offered Dumbledore as seat on a sofa that wasn't currently occupied with children.

"Excuse the mess." Arthur said, nudging stray toys away from the sofa with his foot.

"Oh, it's fine. There's nothing more boring than a clean home." Dumbledore said, sitting down.

"Will you try telling Molly that?" Arthur asked, glancing at his wife out of the corner of his eye.

"Listen here, Arthur Weasley," Molly said, aiming her rolling pin at him. Arthur winced, but Molly continued "I don't mind a little mess. No, I expect a little mess, with the twins living in the same house. But what I do mind is a grown man leaving telephones and computer mice and rubber ducks and Merlin knows what else in our room and sometimes ON THE CEILING!"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Dear, I was merely experimenting with 'glue.' It worked, by the way." Arthur said timidly.

"Well that's _wonderful._ Who cares if I had to pry it off with my bare hands and scrub the ceiling, as long as your glue worked, then it's _wonderful_." Molly retorted, waving her rolling pin for emphasis.

"Molly, why didn't you use magic?" asked Arthur. Molly paused, and opened and closed her mouth like a fish. Her eyes narrowed.

"Go back to talking, I got a pot of tea to make." She said sharply and strode back to the stove. The twins laughed from behind their maps.

"So, what brings you here, Headmaster?" asked Arthur.

"Please, call me Albus. And I have come here to alert you with an interesting discovery. Just last night there was an interesting phenomenon. We have had 8 visitors, from the future, if you can believe it. Now, it is not your usual immature magicians with a time-turner. In fact, this appears much more unique and different. When a rare vial of time sands fell into a potion of rare and incredible power, a family was transported back in time. When they leave, it is believed that all of our memories will be deleted, so it is perfectly safe to interact with this family." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"And this family is…" Mr. Weasley was half dreading and half excited for the answer.

"Yours." The twinkling increased.

"So…what you are saying is….that our family….from the future….they went back in time?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. Just thought I'd warn you."

"Yeah…" Arthur's mind reeled trying to grasp the situation. He looked around the room. All the children were leaning in, mouths agape. Even Molly was obviously eavesdropping to the conversation. He tried to force a smile, but it probably turned out more like a grimace. George was the first to speak.

"So we'll get to see what we're like in the future! THAT IS SO AWESOME!" George cried, and Fred nodded fervently in agreement. Molly shook her head.

"No. We are not involving ourselves with this." Molly said.

"But mum," George started. "This is so-"

"NO!" Interjected Molly, "I don't want to hear it. We will-"

"BUT MUM! This is a once in a lifetime oppur-"

"FRED! I told you, I don't want-"

"I'M GEORGE! And they'll forget anyway-"

"I THOUGHT I MADE MYSELF CLE-"

"C'MON MUM!"

"NO!" Molly cuffed George over the side of the head.

"If I can say something here," started Arthur, but George was incredibly annoyed. He was glaring at his mother and the map in his hands started shaking. It suddenly zoomed away and flew erratically around the room for a while. Everyone threw themselves on the ground, arms over their heads, and the letter zoomed about before piercing Albus Dumbledore above the left knee.

"Oh dear." Dumbledore said, lifting his robes to show a cut in the shape of London Underground right above left knee.

"I'm so sorry." Molly said,

"Oh, don't be. I daresay it will come in handy someday. Accidental magic is always so fun! And, if I might say something ("Of course!" Molly said) I agree with George on this subject. It would be quite interesting to see the future and if you will all forget, it will have no effect."

Molly bit her lip, but from the gentle coaxing of all her children, (except for George, he was still calming down from the letter incident.) she finally gave in.

"Oh alright! We'll let them stay here."

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "I'll go alert them. It will be an interesting week or so."

With that, Dumbledore left.


	2. Ron

**Ron**

The entire Weasley family was gathered in the kitchen, gazing anxiously at the fireplace. Over the course of the afternoon, Dumbledore had flooed in and out constantly trying to work something out. Finally, according to the time traveler's requests, a new person would be flooed in every day at night. That would give the family time with that individual person. The first person, that was decided upon by the time travelers, was Ron Weasley. They also had decided to call the younger Ron 'Ron', and the older Ron 'Ronald'. Ron was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Hey, how old will I be again? Hey, mum?" Ron asked, jumping up and down and gazing at the fireplace.

"Eighteen, deary." Molly said, having said this many times.

"Blimey, eighteen! I'll be out of Hogwarts by then! What job do you think I want? Do I have a girlfriend? ("As if" snorted Fred, "Who would want to date you?") Who am I friends with? Where do I live?"

Arthur sighed, "Ron, we'll just have to wait and see." Ginny sniffled.

"Why didn't I get to come through first! I'm the youngest." Ginny asked.

"Yeah, but I'm the best." Percy rolled his eyes at Ron and Ginny as they started squabbling. He turned back to his book. He knew what he was going to be; in the ministry, maybe even assistant to the minister himself! He smiled. The twins were already discussing what amazing pranks they most likely pulled in the future, and Bill and Charlie were discussing jobs.

"I always wanted to work with animals; the more dangerous the better. Though I suppose playing quidditch wouldn't be too bad." Charlie said.

"Well, I already took my OWLs, and I was talking to McGonnogal. I think I want to be some kind of curse breaker, and I heard Gringotts paid well." Bill said. Charlie made a face.

"Curse-breaking's cool, but you have to work with goblins, and I heard they get _nasty_"

"SHHHHHH!" Molly suddenly shushed everyone; the fireplace was crackling. Then Ronald burst out. There was a short silence.

"Wow," Ronald said, "Was I really once that short?"

"Ronald, oh my gosh you look so grown up! Older than Bill is now!" Molly said, immediately rushing to Ronald's side. He smirked, looking at Bill.

"So now I'm the oldest- Guess you'll have to listen to what I say."

"No, you'll always be my baby brother to me," Bill said.

"I'm not a baby!" Ron pouted, and Ronald looked at him and chuckled, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "Ah, the good old times."

Arthur decided to speak up. "So, uh, Ron, I mean Ronald, would you like to sit down?" Ronald nodded and settled himself on the couch next to Ron, who was now looking at him in awe, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"So," Ron said, leaning back on the couch, hands behind his head, "Ask away." The Weasley family settled down on the furniture around him. Everyone from the present glanced around at each other, wondering who was going to ask the first question.

"Do you-I have a girlfriend?" Ron suddenly burst out. Molly looked stricken, Arthur's lips twitched, Bill and Charlie chuckled, Percy rolled his eyes, the twins burst out laughing, Ron turned beet red, and Ginny stared at Ron in amazement at his stupidity, and couldn't hold back a couple of giggles. Ronald looked slightly shocked at Ron's question.

"Yeah." Ronald said, and everyone's emotions changed. Molly looked ecstatic, Arthur grinned kindly, and Bill and Charlie glanced at each other, eyebrows raised. Percy looked bored, as if he was expecting it, and Ginny did not know how to react. But the twins burst into action.

"Oh, Ronny, brother dearest…" started Fred.

"You simply must tell…"

"What love potions…."

"You used on this lovely maiden…."

"Who has the utmost honor…."

"Of your affections." Ended George, and Ronald laughed.

"Oh, just the average love potion, and a bit of the Confundus charm." He responded. Ginny giggled, and Molly reprimanded him for 'encouraging outlandish behavior'.

"No, seriously, who is she?" asked Charlie curiously. The rest of the family leaned in a little, watching Ronald with interested eyes.

"Well, her name's Hermione Granger…" Ronald started before the twins started singing in loud, obnoxious voices.

"HERMIONE AND RONNY, SITTING IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. FIRST COMES THE LOVE, THEN COMES THE MARRIAGE, THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!" The twins sang, dancing a little jig could be misinterpreted as uncontrollable leg spasms. Ronald watched with raised eyebrows and Ron blushed furiously.

"Stop it." Ron murmured. Ronald smiled.

"Well, we've never kissed in a tree, but we did in a bush once, quite an interesting story…."

"Ronald Weasley, don't you dare corrupt your older…uh, younger… er, your brother's minds with stories like that!" Molly interjected. Ronald snorted.

"Don't worry, their minds are corrupted enough already." He said.

"We'll take that as a compliment." The twins said.

"Can we please hear the story, mum?" Ginny asked, trying to make herself as adorable and undeniable as possible.

Molly bit her lip, and glanced around. Arthur gave a tiny nod of encouragement, and Molly relented. Everyone turned to Ronald.

"Well, I was playing Quidditch with friends and family and the like," Ronald started, and Ron made a mental note to ask his future self about what friends he had.

"Then Ginny came flying out of nowhere and knocked me off my broom."

"Ginny!" cried Charlie and Molly. Molly in exasperation and Charlie in amusement and pride. Bill smiled.

"I went flying off my broom and landed in a bush. Well, Ginny was laughing, 'cause apparently I looked ridiculous, and Hermione came over to see if I was alright. As luck would have it, she tripped over a root and fell into the bush, right next to me. Then we kissed. The end, we lived happily ever after." Ronald finished.

"That wasn't that exciting," Bill said, "Next time exaggerate, it makes the story better."

"Would you like the new and improved and exaggerated version?" Ronald asked, and everyone cheered their approval.

"Make there be an explosion!" The twins hollered.

"DRAGONS!" cried Charlie.

"Muggles!" yelled Arthur, and Molly looked at him in frustration. Percy was looking slightly disgruntled at all the noise.

"Okay," Ronald said, rubbing his hands together in thought, "Explosions, dragons, and Muggles. Ummm, how about it starts as I ride my dragon.."

"What's it's name?" Charlie asked quickly.

"It doesn't have a name, but-"

"It has to have a name!" Charlie interrupted Ronald again.

"Alright, fine, it can have a name. How about… Norberta?" Ronald smiled slightly to himself.

"Norberta? What kind of name is that?" Ron asked, screwing his face up.

"It is a very fine name for a dragon, thank you very much. ("You're welcome!" The twins cried.) So, I was riding Norberta, when all of a sudden there was a giant explosion below me!" The twins bounced up and down in their seats. "It turns out, a muggle had dropped a lit stick of dynamite right below me." Arthur looked like he was resisting jumping up and down in excitement. "And, from the force of the explosion, I fell off Norberta and landed in a bush. Then me and Hermione kissed. The end." The twins groaned.

"Come on, Ronald, even Percy can do better than that!" George said.

"Hey!" cried Percy, affronted.

"Oh, shush, all of you. I think that's enough storytelling for tonight. How about we get Ronald settled in a room and we all brainstorm some questions we would like to ask Ronald about the future." Molly announced, and glared around the room as if daring anyone to say no.

Everyone grumbled their consent, and the family dispersed.


	3. Welcome Back

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! I've had requests for more descriptions, so I'm going to have a chapter just Ron getting used to being back in his old house before I start the Questions and Answers chapter.

**Welcome Back**

Ronald, much to his surprise, felt a strange burning sensation in his throat as he watched his family, young and whole, go to their room to brainstorm questions. The twins were together and happy again. They were like he remembered them, though perhaps a little crazier; Maybe it was from the excitement of the day or perhaps to 'show off.' He remembered them doing that whenever visitors were over. While he found their insanity endearing and amusing, he wished they would calm down. He was developing a headache.

Ginny was young and innocent, not nearly as tough as she was forced to be in the future. Her eyes were open and emotions showed clearly on her face, a trait which she had lost to the horrors of war that she would be subjected to in the coming years.

It was strange to see himself as he once was. He was still insecure, unsure of his worth back then. Ronald hoped that his visit here and his stories would increase his esteem, but it would all be forgotten. No way to warn himself what terrible things were going to happen, to tell him to stick by Harry and that Hermione likes him back.

Percy was still a part of the family. Though they had welcomed him back over the war, but it wasn't quite the same. Before the entire family knew the inside jokes, understood each other's conversations. When Percy didn't, it just reminded the family that he had left. While Percy was still a little uptight, he was undeniably a part of this family, something that couldn't be said for his future self.

Charlie was the one least affected by the war. He still fought, though, and that had left its mark. Ronald could notice the difference between this time's Charlie and the future Charlie, and it refreshed him and saddened him at the same time.

Ronald almost didn't notice Bill when he first saw him, too accustomed to the long scars running down his face. If only he could warn him of Fenrir Greyback, but he supposed when Bill arrived it would have to be explained.

Ronald shifted on the scratchy couch, feeling the beige fabric beneath his fingers. He breathed deeply, trying to take in all the aspects of the room at once. Smells of fresh bread wafted from the kitchen, mixed with a the odor of oil-Arthur probably fiddling with the his car. Ginny could be heard chattering excitedly to her mum, who was bustling about the kitchen again, clinking silverware and placing bowls back on shelves. Bill, Charlie and Percy all retreated to their rooms, and if he strained his ears he could hear quiet conversation. He heard the sound of metal falling and muffled cursing from the garage-Arthur probably dropping a wrench, Ronald thought. He could almost imagine the sound of explosions coming from the twin's room, but it seemed for now they were silent, brainstorming. Realizing that he was sitting there for at least 3 minutes, Ronald got up and glanced around the room. He traced a finger along a wooden table, feeling the grooves and scratches flow beneath his fingers, and layer of what seemed to be purple dust. He breathed in the air- it tasted faintly of turnips-and left the room. He walked past the kitchen, and stood for a little, just listening to his mother and sister's conversation. After a bit, he shook himself out of his reverie. He had a limited amount of time before he was expected to answer questions again, and he wanted to see his old room again. Wandering slowly in that direction, Ronald looked at all the pictures hanging on the wall. Bill and Charlie grinning widely, perched on broomsticks hung next to a picture of Ginny wearing a birthday hat and strawberry icing smeared all over her face. His heart ached and soared at the same time. Passing by a picture of Percy and Arthur standing side-by-side on a trip to Diagon Alley, Ronald realized he had reached his room. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Ronald glanced around his old room, and let out a nostalgic sigh. He longed for the days when this was all his room looked like. Instead of newspapers with reports of deaths and missing wizards and stray fliers with Harry Potter: Undesirable #1, there was a pile of comics; Marvin the Mad Muggle. The walls were adorned with Chudley Cannon's posters. In the future, he had taken them down because the bright orange hurt his eyes and the muggleborn Keeper got killed in a death eater attack. The team suffered, and eventually disbanded. His sheets were all crumpled and strewn about, unlike at home where he swished his wand and they folded themselves. He could hear the ghoul groaning in the attic; presumably pajama-less. (No-one in the future wanted to try removing the pajamas from the ghoul) There was a box of opened chocolates and toys scattered about the floor. He spotted a stuffed dragon given to him by Charlie, a muggle yo-yo given to him by his dad, a book from Percy and much, much more. In the future, there would be sneakascopes, the deluminator, bottles of spare polyjuice and a couple of basilisk fangs he had kept, just in case. He heard footsteps behind him, and soon Ron entered the room. Ron nudged the toys out of the way with his foot.

"Welcome back, I suppose. Though I bet my room in the future is a whole lot cooler." Ronald smiled at his younger self, who was shuffling from foot to foot.

"Well, it's cleaner, but this room is a whole lot better. There is nothing more boring than a clean room." Ron looked up, surprised.

"Dumbledore said something like that." Ron said, and Ronald mused silently. He supposed he had gotten that from Harry; he often repeated phrases Dumbledore had told him at one point in time. He shook his head to keep him from thinking about Harry and Dumbledore, as that would lead to Dumbledore's death and then to the Horcrux hunt. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the past for a bit. Ron flopped down on his bed.

"Well, I suppose one of us is going to have to sleep on the floor." Ron said, but Ronald shook his head.

"You've forgotten; I can do magic now." He took out his wand from the back pocket of his dirty jeans, and thought a nonverbal spell and swished it. 'It's more complex than just swishing you're wand, Ronald!' He imagined Hermione's voice in his head. While that was true most of the time, the spell he was doing only required some swishing. All the wrappers and broken bits of toys gathered in a pile at his feet. Ron looked down distastefully.

"Are you going to sleep on that?" he asked hesitantly. Ronald shook his head. In fact, the spell he had done had summoned all the unwanted items from the room. He could make a bed without them, but it was so much easier to make something into something else instead of conjuring something out of nothing. He flicked his wand, then twisted his hand, muttering a series of spells. Suddenly, all the wrappers started writhing on the floor, pulling themselves nearer to each other. They were darkening and solidifying as well; Wrappers with brightly printed labels gave way to hard, polished wood. That wood joined with other chunks of wood, and assumed the shape of a bed frame. The other wrappers started climbing up this bed frame, enlarging until one was the size of a pillow and the other the size of a mattress. The wrapper for a chocolate bar lengthened into a blanket. The wrappers bubbled and hissed until they were actually the items they resembled. Ron looked on in amazement.

"Woah!" gasped Ron, looking at the bed. "That is so cool." Ronald sat down on his new bed, and Ron sat down on the bed across from him.

"Can you show me more?" Ron asked enthuisastically.

"Expecto Patronum." Ronald said, and a silver terrier shot out of his wand. It yipped excitedly and circled around Ron, chasing his tail. Ron laughed, watching the small dog run in circles and eventually collapse.

"Blimey," he whispered in an awe-struck voice. He lifted his hand, and then put it back down. He raised it again, and in a burst of courage extended it an tried to touch the patronus just as it dissolved away.

"Wow." Ron said. "Can you do some more?"

Ronald smiled, and then agreed.


	4. Questions and Answers

**Questions and Answers**

"Ronald, Ron! Come on down!" Arthur's voice drifted up to them. Ron shot up and raced out the door, but Ronald stayed sitting on his bed for a little while longer. He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. He desperately hoped that they didn't ask questions that were too prying, as he didn't want to worry them about the death and war that would take place in the future. But they would have to find out eventually, as they would wonder what happened to George and Bill and where Fred was. Arthur called for Ron again, and this time he got up and went downstairs. He sat down on a couch and looked around at his family, young and whole.

"Any questions?" Ronald asked, and everyone said yes, yeah, definitely, and other such words of confirmation.

"How about go in age order, starting with Ginny?" he suggested, and everyone agreed.

"How did you and Hermione get together?" she asked. Ronald thought for a second. He didn't want to tell them it was at the final battle at Hogwarts just before they went into the Chamber of Secrets to collect basilisk fangs to destroy parts of Voldemort's soul, (That might lead to awkward questions) but he didn't want to lie.

"Well, we first became friends on Halloween, first year." Arthur frowned, thinking it odd that it was so specific. "And around seventh year we finally realized we liked each other as more than friends, so we got together."

"My turn?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Are you the next oldest, Ron?" Percy asked.

"Yeah."

"Then yes, it is your turn."

"Okay. Who am I friends with?" Ron asked. Ronald took a deep breath and wondered how they would react to him being best friends with the boy-who-lived.

"Well, I already told you I was friends with Hermione. And I was friends with Harry as well."

"Harry who?" Ginny asked. Ronald took another deep breath.

"Potter." Ginny gasped. Percy looked immensely surprised. The twins murmured "_Blimey_" in at the same time. Charlie looked incredulous. Arthur and Molly exchanged glances, a queer look on both of their faces. Ron just looked shocked.

"THE HARRY POTTER? The boy-who-lived?" Ginny asked. Ronald snorted.

"No, the other Harry Potter." Ginny rolled her eyes, but was smiling broadly. Ronald was watching Ginny, amused, unaware that Bill was watching him.

Inside Bill wished that he could believe that his little brother was actually friends with Harry Potter. But he knew that Ron wanted attention, and who was to say that Ronald was any different? This was a perfect opportunity to create a different life for yourself and have everyone believe you. And what were the chances of Ron Weasley becoming friends with the _famous Harry Potter?_ Bill looked out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his parents looking at each other, strange expressions on their faces. Sort of a mixture of doubt, hopefulness and nostalgia. He then looked out of the corner of my other eye. It looked like Fred and George were already thinking up some brilliant prank involving Harry Potter. He cleared his throat.

"Ah, Fred, George, your turns are next." The twins looked at each other, and it seemed like they were communicating telepathically. Finally, Fred spoke up.

"What was the craziest adventure you ever got into at Hogwarts?" Ronald smiled slightly.

"There were too many to count. Would you like me to tell you one of them?" Fred nodded, and Ronald thought back to one that was exciting yet not too life-threatening.

"Well, you know Hagrid, right?" Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie and Percy all nodded, but Ginny and Ron shook their heads. "He's a te- the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Well, me, Hermione and Harry (Ginny's smile got even larger) were all friends with him. And one day, he somehow managed to get a dragon egg."

"Wait, what?" Charlie demanded.

"A dragon's egg."

"Man, I wish I was there, that is so cool!" Charlie said in a breathless voice. Molly looked nervous.

"That's really dangerous, not to mention illegal! I hope you had nothing to do with that…" she trailed off at the look on Ronald's face, and sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well, anyway, it was Norwegian Ridgeback. One day Harry got a letter that it was hatching, so we all went down to his hut…after class of course," Ron added, seeing the look on his mother's face.

"It hatched, and Hagrid kept it for a little bit, but it was getting bigger and we had to get rid of it eventually. Also, Malfoy saw it and we knew he was going to rat on Hagrid eventually."

"Malfoy, as in Lucius Malfoy's son?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah." Ronald responded, and Arthur scowled.

"He's a death eater, I just know it. Oh, how I would love to get him for something…" Arthur mumbled. Ronald rolled his eyes and continued.

"So I sent a letter to you, Charlie. You work with dragons in the future."

"Yes!" Charlie cheered. Molly bit her lip nervously and gazed at Charlie.

"Charlie, it's dangerous, you know-working with dragons-maybe you would like to consider a job in the ministry, or something safer, perhaps." Molly implored. Charlie shook his head.

"Mum, I've always wanted to work with dragons." Molly sighed, and motioned for Ron to continue.

" So, the plan was we use Harry's invisibility cloak to cover us and the dragon, whose name was Norbert, and we meet you at the top of a tower and then we send Norbert on his way. However, he bit on the hand, and it swelled up and I had to go to the Hospital wing. I told Madam Pomfrey it was a dog, but I don't think she believed me."

"Yeah, of course she didn't. I'm pretty sure there aren't any poisonous dogs wandering around Hogwarts." George said.

"Well, with Hagrid there, it's always possible." Fred said.

"There have been stranger dogs at Hogwarts." Ronald mused, and everyone looked at him.

"If you want to know, ask a question about it." Ronald said. George was about to respond when Arthur gasped.

"Oh, look at the time! An hour since you got here!" Arthur exclaimed, and the entire family turned to the fireplace excitedly. A minute passed, and then two. Percy was about to ask if the clock was off when Ginevra (The older Ginny would be called Ginevra, the younger one Ginny) popped out of the fireplace and landed on the floor.


	5. Ginny

A/N- I got so many reviews! Thanks for all the suggestions, I'll try my best and I'm always open to criticism. Enjoy!

**Ginny**

"That is definitely not my favorite way to travel." Ginevra muttered, picking herself up off the floor. She brushed a couple of stray strands out of her eyes and looked around the room, and she felt a twisting sensation in her stomach as she fully realized that she was looking at her family from the past. Her eyes drifted to Fred, alive and well; Then to Bill, unscarred and young; then to herself.

"Are you…me?" Ginny asked, cocking her head to one side, examining Ginevra with open brown eyes.

"No, that's Percy, can't you tell? He always wanted to grow his hair out." Fred said, dead serious. Percy glared at Fred, and Fred just looked innocently back.

"Oh, Ginevra darling, you are all grown up!" Molly gushed, stepping in between Fred and Percy, breaking their eye contact. She shot Fred a warning glance, then turned back to Ginevra.

"Dearie, you're almost as tall as me! And you're going into your seventh year at Hogwarts. It seems like just yesterday that I was tucking you into bed."

"Molly, it was just yesterday you were tucking her into bed. Our Ginny's still 6, remember?" Arthur said, and Molly blushed, and exclaimed, "You know what I mean!"

Ginevra rolled her eyes at her disgruntled mother and laughing siblings, and took a seat next to Ginny.

"So, what were you doing?" Ginevra asked.

"Asking Ronald questions!" Ginny piped up, and then leaned over and whispered in Ginevra's ear, "_He's friends with Harry Potter. The Harry Potter! How cool is that?"_

Ginevra put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from erupting in snickers. She wondered how her younger self would react when she found out she was dating Harry Potter.

"Wait, I want to know what Ronald was talking about when he said there have been stranger dogs at Hogwarts." George declared, and everyone turned to face Ronald.

"Well, in first year there was something at Hogwarts that was very valuable. And it needed to be guarded, and one of the protections was a three-headed dog."

"His name was Fluffy," Ginevra added, smirking. Charlie shook his head in amusement.

"Ah, Hagrid. Why you give all the dangerous animals cute names is beyond me." Charlie said, smiling, but Percy was frowning slightly.

"How would you know about this three-headed dog, may I ask?" Percy said, and Ronald smiled guiltily.

"Well, we ran into it once, by accident. We were all okay, though." Ronald said.

"Ron Weasley, when you go to Hogwarts I forbid you to go anywhere near three-headed dogs." Molly ordered.

"Mum, we're going to forget all about this. So forbid me all you want it's still going to happen." Ron said, though he too looked slightly nervous at the thought of him meeting a three-headed dog at Hogwarts.

"It is my turn now, I believe." Percy said, and everyone reluctantly turned to him. "What jobs do we all have when we grow up?" Fred and George rolled their eyes; They obviously wanted to hear more about the many adventures at Hogwarts.

"Bill is a curse-breaker for Gringotts..." Ginevra said, and Bill smiled. He was glad he got to do what he wanted, and hoped that the goblins wouldn't get too nasty.

"Charlie works with dragons…" she continued. Molly glanced at Charlie, hoping that he wouldn't get hurt. Working with dragons is so _dangerous._ If only she could make him see sense and get him a nice, safe job at the Ministry.

"George owns a joke shop…and Fred, too." She added. Fred and George got up and cheered. Ronald laughed at their obvious enthusiasm.

"Percy works at the ministry…" Percy smiled, but then noticed the twins making faces. He scowled at them; he wanted a job at the ministry, not everyone could own joke shops.

"Ron's an auror…" Molly moaned. Do all of her sons (except for Percy) have to pick the most dangerous or silly jobs imaginable? Arthur, however, did not share his wife's exasperation and was beaming proudly at Ron, who looked a little surprised to be told he was going to be an auror.

"And I'm a Quidditch Player." Ginevra finished.

Ginny smiled broadly at this. She loved quidditch, even if the boys never invited her to play with them when they had games. Her mom was always making her help around the house, and always fussed more than necessary when she got mud on her clothes. She didn't get why her mother didn't treat her like her brothers. At least this was proof that she was as good as-maybe even better-than them at something.

Ron wasn't as surprised as everyone else. He knew from experience (He rubbed the sore spot on his arm where he landed when Ginny pushed him) that Ginny was as tough as all her brothers. He just didn't know that she was good at quidditch.

Molly was internally fretting. Her precious little girl playing a sport as rough and dangerous as quidditch!

Fred and George snickered.

"You think that's funny, do you?" Ginevra asked, staring at the twins with an intense gaze but a smile playing at her lips.

"I'm just trying to imagine you playing quidditch. You managed to trip on nothing and tumble down the stairs a week ago. Imagine the chaos you'll cause on a broomstick!" George explained.

"I'm a very good quidditch player, thank you very much."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"Is that a challenge, George Weasley?"

"It most certainly is."

"You're on." About ten minutes after that conversation, Ginevra, Ginny, Fred and George were all in the backyard holding broomsticks and laying down the rules for the contest. Bill and Charlie made a bet of two sickles over who would win: Bill thought the Ginnys would win and Charlie thought the twins would. Ron and Ronald sat near the sidelines, and Ron was eagerly asking questions about being an auror. Finally a compromise was worked out and the game began.

Arthur tossed an apple into the air, and before either of the twins had time to react Ginevra grabbed it and soared upward. The twins glanced at each other, then raced up after her. Ginevra suddenly came to a stop, and the twins were rushing towards her from either side… and then she just dropped the apple. The apple went straight down, and Ginnyy, wobbling slightly on her broomstick, caught it. She pulled her arm back, and then lobbed it as far as she could towards the goalposts. However, it wasn't good enough. Fred and George watched it arc gracefully through air, then it was just about to fall back down… When Ginevra raced upwards and caught it, then without a second thought chucked it through the goalpost. While Fred and George were watching the apple, Ginevra dropped downwards and flew under them, then flew upwards again and caught the apple.

"So, one point for us?" Ginny asked, smiling at the grumbling twins.

"That was just lucky." Fred mumbled, and both Ginnys laughed.

The game went on for another fifteen minutes, before the twins finally admitted defeat, and complimented their sister on her flying skills. Two very satisfied Ginnys went back inside, and the family eventually followed.


	6. Scabbers

**Scabbers**

An owl flapped it wings, its silhouette seen clearly against the sun. It hooted feebly, then swooped downwards, wings burning from the effort of flapping. Eyes narrowed, observing the fields rushing below, the owl finally saw the burrow. Errol swooped in the window and landed on the table, in the process upsetting a bowl of stew which landed on Ron's foot. Ron yelped, sounding eerily like a rodent being stepped on. Ginny giggled.

"It hurt!" Ron defended himself, scowling at his still flushed sister sitting at the table. Fred and George were outside putting away the brooms, but at the noise they rushed inside.

"Okay, either a very squeaky gnome is being subjected to cruel and unusual torture, or Ginny is trying to sing like Celestina Warbeck again." George said, sticking his head in the room and glancing around.

"It was Ron this time." Ginny said, smiling.

"Ron, how many times have we told you that you don't have the vocal ability to sing like Celstina! I've lost count!" Fred remarked, strolling into the kitchen. Ron mumbled something unintelligible. Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra followed Fred in.

"Mail," Ron muttered, thrusting the handful of letters towards his mother.

"Ah, yes, thank you Ron. Let's see, one from Aunt Muriel, one from Arthur's coworker, one from Dumbledore…" Molly murmured, shifting the letters from hand to hand. Ron started absentmindedly petting Errol with his left hand, feeling the soft feathers beneath his fingers.

"I wish I had an owl." He said wistfully.

"You do get one." Ronald said, helping Ginny wipe up her spilled stew. Ron's head shot up, suddenly alert.

"I do, really? Did I buy it? Was it a gift? What kind? What's its name?" Ron chattered eagerly, and Molly smiled warmly, her eyes peering at her youngest son from over the top of her letters.

"Woah, slow down. Yeah, it was a gift. It's name is Pigwidgeon-Terrible name, I know, but Ginevra named him. I just call him Pig." Ronald said, and stood up, finished the drying spell for the floor and the cleaning spell for Ginny's bowl.

"Who gave him to you?" Ginny asked, sitting back down at the table.

"He was from Sirius." Ron and Ginny didn't react, but Molly's eyes snapped upwards. Her hands clenched tightly on the letters, so hard that her knuckles were white. Her eyes were widened in fear and confusion and her lips were set in a thin, tight line. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that it made her ears ring. She tried to talk, but a burning lump of fear that was nestled in her throat was making it hard to.

"Sirius? As in, Sirius Black?" she whispered, her voice hoarse. Ronald, realizing slowly what his mother was thinking, nodded slowly.

"I can explain-" He started, but his mother interrupted him again.

"Sirius Black, as in the murderer? The betrayer? The no-good, rotten Death Eater?" Molly's pitch rose as she took, and Ron and Ginny glanced at eachother nervously. Molly continued to rant louder and louder. "The betrayer of Lily and James Potter? The killer of one of his friends, poor Peter Pettigrew?" The terrible-" The rest of the speech was cut off, because Ronald froze in fear. He glanced towards Ginevra, who was looking at him with sudden realization in her eyes as well. Molly was still ranting and Ron and Ginny were still confused.

"Mum, I can explain, wait here. Wait right there!" Ronald said, and sprinted up the stairs, Ginevra close at his heels. How could he have forgotten? His stomach churned as he thought about Wormtail being upstairs, hiding as Scabbers right now, and Sirius still rotting away in Azkaban, desperate for freedom. He felt sick, and was sure he was slightly green. He glanced at Ginevra, who had a determined and angry look on her usually happy face. Ronald reached his room, and motioned for Ginevra to act casual. Then he opened the door.

"Really? You'll give me a chocolate frog and Agrippa if I give you Ptolemy?" Ronald tried to sound genuinely excited, while discreetly flicking his eyes over the room.

"Yeah, I really need Ptolemy and I got about ten of Agrippa."

"Thanks, Ginevra!" Ronald exclaimed, and they exchanged wares.

"Oh, I'm so glad. I'd be willing to share this chocolate frog with anyone who asks; even Scabbers, and I usually don't because he gets fur all over it." Ronald winced at the end of the statement. It had sounded really fake to is ears, but since Wormtail wasn't expecting anyone to know his secret he (Ronald hoped) wouldn't get suspicious. As if on cue, Wormtail came scurrying out from under Ron's bed. Ronald almost laughed at how obvious he had been; Had he honestly not expected anything for all the years he had him?

Ginevra watched Wormtail with a mixture of hate and disgust, then quickly realized that she couldn't let him suspect anything. She let a mask of perfect happiness fall over her face.

"Oh, Scabbers, we were just talking about you!" Ginevra exclaimed, trying to sound cheery.

"Here, Scabbers, you want some chocolate? I'm willing to share." Ronald said, holding the chocolate out to Wormail temptingly. He scuttled closer…and closer…. Suddenly, Ginevra shot a spell at him which wrapped spiky black cords around Wormtail's body, and he started writing about.

"Don't squirm, Wormtail." Ginevra hissed, "It will only make you bleed more." Wormtail fell still, but Ronald could see the fear in his eyes. Ginevra conjured a box which Wormtail was placed in and several anti-transforming and escape spells were placed upon. Ronald's hand twitched, itching to reach for his wand.

"Ginevra, if we just expose him-get Sirius out-kill him-something!" Ronald exclaimed, desperation in his voice. He wanted so desperately to make him pay for what he has done, to at least give Sirius a week of freedom and happiness.

"No, Ronald. I want to murder him, to torture him as much as you do. But that would alter the future." Her voice was steady, but inwardly she was in turmoil. Ronald nodded, and took the box and shoved it under his bed.

"We'll deal with you later." He said, and Ronald and Ginevra walked back down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, they looked around; Molly was pale, and sitting on an armchair, clutching her heart with her hand. Arthur stood next to her, fist clenched on the armchair's arm. Ron and Ginny were standing, glancing around and looking confused, and the rest of the children were sitting on the various couches.

"Explain." Arthur said quietly.

Ronald and Ginevra glanced at each other, and then back to the room full of people. Ginevra sighed.

"You might want to sit down.


	7. Snuffles

A/N- Sorry for taking such a long time to update, I've been busy

PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes one little click and you can just type the words: Good story, keep going, or anything else like that. Not too hard, yet it makes me so happy! I need more reviews! Okay, enough of me ranting about reviews, here's the chapter!

**Snuffles**

Ronald and Ginevra glanced at each other, then at the clock.

"So, where should we start?" Ginevra asked.

"The beginning would be a good place." Arthur suggested in an even tone. However, Molly could not control herself.

"Just explain to me why a murderer would give you an owl!" Molly exclaimed suddenly, sitting up straight. She looked crazed and just sat there, breathing raggedly, before she sighed and leant back again, inhaling and exhaling slowly and mumbling. Bill, who was sitting near her, managed to pick up a couple words of her mumbles: "_Sirius…Murder…Owl…my precious boy…why…killer…secret keeper"_ The last part confused Bill. Perhaps there was a quidditch player who played keeper and was very secretive? No, that didn't sound right.

"Uh, because he felt bad about attempting to murder my rat?" Ronald suggested, and Molly started breathing fast. Ginevra snorted.

"Why would he try to kill Scabbers?" Ron asked, a puzzled look on his face. "And who is this serious guy anyway?"

"Let me explain." Arthur interrupted Ginevra, who was just about to speak. She nodded her okay, and Arthur took a deep breath.

"Well, when Lily and James Potter-Harry Potter's parents- (Ginny smiled slightly at the mention of her crush, but she also looked worried because of the grave tone her father was narrating the story in) were targeted by You-Know-Who, they went into hiding." Ginny whimpered slightly, and Ginevra looked at her sadly. Ronald frowned slightly.

"Can you just say Voldemort?" Everyone in the room (except Ginevra) flinched.

"Ronald! Do not say his name!" Molly cried, aghast.

"Why not, it's not even his real name." Ronald protested.

"Ronald, please. Arthur, continue the story." Molly said feebly. Arthur nodded, watching his son warily. He had taught his son to not say the name; out of respect for those killed by him and his followers and, admittedly, out of fear. What will change in the future?

"They decided to cast a Fidelius charm. That way no-one would be able to find them, even if they were staring right in their window. However, there has to be a secret keeper who knows your position. He/she can tell anyone where the witch and wizards under the Fidelius charm. James and Lily chose Black as their secret keeper." All the children (except Ronald and Ginevra, of course.) gasped.

"But…why?" Charlie asked.

"That doesn't make any sense, you said he was a death eater!" Percy exclaimed.

"He didn't reveal it yet. All through Hogwarts, James and Black were best friends, along with Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin." Arthur explained.

"They were best friends? The Potters and a Death Eater?" Bill asked, looking horrified.

"Yes, now let me finish. So, the Potters chose Black as their secret keeper. Then he told You-Know-Who where the Potters were and he went to their house…and he killed them." Ginny choked back a stifled sob. She usually wasn't this emotional, but there was something about Harry Potter that it tugged at her heartstrings to hear how his parents were so cruelly ripped from him. She sniffed, and glanced at her own parents, always so loving.

"They were best friends… and he sold them to Voldemort." Ron hissed. He always valued friendship. He couldn't believe that someone would just sell out their best friend to You-Know-Who, and he didn't care what this man did in the future, he vowed to never forgive him for letting Harry Potter's parents die.

"Yes, but that wasn't all. After You-Know-Who killed the Potters, Poor Peter Pettigrew was grief-stricken," Arthur continued, not noticing the hate flash in Ronald and Ginevra's eyes.

"He went and confronted Black, distraught. Black killed thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew with a single curse. All that was left of Peter was a finger! Then Black laughed and laughed and laughed like a madman. Luckily, Aurors found him and took him to Azkaban before he could cause any more harm."

"_Without a trial._" Muttered Ronald, but only Ginevra could hear.

"Now, Ronald, Ginevra, please tell us what happens in the future." Molly requested, and all of the children subconsciously leaned forward to listen. Ronald took a deep breath.

"Uh, I guess I should just say what happens, huh? Yeah, ok. Sirius escapes from Azkaban in my third year." Molly gasped.

"Oh, my poor baby, that dangerous man on the loose. Ronald only in third year, and Ginevra in her second!" Molly moaned. All of her children ignored her, as did her husband.

"How did he escape from Azkaban? I thought that was impossible." Wondered Ron.

"I'll explain that later. Anyway, he escaped, and everyone thought that he was after Harry. So they put dementors at Hogwarts to keep an eye on him." Molly gasped again, and Arthur shuddered. It was clear that Ginny was about to ask a question, but Ronald interrupted.

"Listen, this is going to be a long story if you keep commenting, so I would really appreciate it if you waited until the end, no matter how much you want to say something." Once everyone nodded Ronald continued with the story.

"Throughout the course of the year, many things happened. Harry got attacked by dementors a couple of times. (Ronald gave Molly a look that told her not to comment, and Ginevra gave Ginny's arm a slight squeeze because she was shaking.) Also, Harry realized that Sirius was his godfather. And Sirius got into the castle. (Gasps from around the room, but luckily everyone was still obliging Ronald's wish and no-one spoke.) One day we-I mean Harry, Hermione and me- were walking back to the castle when this huge black dog knocked me over and grabbed me by the leg. It dragged me under the Whomping Willow, and Harry and Hermione were soon to follow. It turns out that that big black dog was actually Sirius. He was an unregistered animagus, and that's how he escaped from Azkaban."

"That's it!" cried Arthur Weasley, standing up. "I need to go alert the minister immediately of Black's status! We can prevent this from happening. I know we're not supposed to, but think of all the good we can do if we keep Black from escaping." Arthur started towards the door.

"No!" said Ginevra, grabbing her father by the arm. "Please, dad, just wait until the end of the story." Arthur wavered in his resolve.

"C'mon dad, it couldn't hurt to wait a couple more minutes, could it?" asked Charlie and Arthur sat back down.

"As I was saying, Sirius was an animagus. So we were all at the shrieking shack-"

"Wait, how did you get there?" asked Ginny, then blushed, realizing that she wasn't supposed to comment.

"Well, there is a passage under the whomping willow that leads to the shrieking shack." Responded Ginevra.

"Why?' asked Bill, and Ginevra hesitated.

"You'll find out real soon," Said Ronald. "Anyway, were at the shrieking shack talking to Sirius. Then Remus Lupin, who was our defense against the dark arts teacher for that year came down as well. And then Hermione revealed his secret."

"His secret?" asked Percy eagerly. Everyone looked at him, and he tried to look as composed and uninterested as possible. The twins snickered at this.

"Yes. He's a werewolf." A moment of silence passed, then everyone started talking at once.

"Werewolf? A werewolf? Werewolf?" Ron repeated over and over in shock. The twins cheered.

"Think of all the awesome pranks!" Fred said.

"Like what?" asked Ginny.

"Ummm…."

"Well, you see…"

"We couldn't expect a child like you to imagine the possibilities!"

"What possibilities?" asked Ginny, smirking slightly.

"Like…..killing Snape!" Ronald winced at this, reminded forcefully of Sirius Black. Molly, finally coming to her senses, reprimanded them.

"Absolutely not! Don't you two even think of it. Oh dear, a _werewolf_ at Hogwarts so dangerous. And he seemed so nice when he was in the order…"

"He is really nice, mum." Ginevra told Molly fiercely. Molly nodded, not looking entirely convinced.

"But they are dangerous creatures. I can't really be expected to be perfectly okay to exposing one to my children, something could happen. But he did seem nice, and Ginevra and Ronald seem to like him…" thought Molly.

Percy seemed horrified.

"A werewolf! How revolting. I refuse to be taught. What if he lost control? Attacked a student? What in Merlin's beard was Dumbledore thinking?" Ginevra started to glare at Percy, but Ronald gripped her arm.

"Guys. GUYS!" Everyone turned towards him. "Can I please continue with the story?"

Everyone nodded and turned back to Ron for the completion of the story, not noticing the fire crackling and the clock signaling that an hour passed and the next arrival has come.

A/N- To be continued! So, how did you like it? Any suggestions?


End file.
